Elsworth
| english = }} Mizoguchi is Sherry Leblanc's caretaker. Appearance Mizoguchi has short, spiky, dark grey hair and blueish eyes, with thick eyebrows the same color of his hair. His sideburns grow down to the top of the cheekbone before slightly growing to a point in the direction of his nose. His face is almost always in a scowl, regardless of his actual feelings. His outfit consists of that of a traditional butler. Mizoguchi's custom-built duel disk is multi-functional, containing a built-in parachute, and possibly other tools as well. Biography Leblanc murders Mizoguchi worked for the Leblanc family. After they were murdered by Yliaster, Mizoguchi guided their daughter Sherry safely out of the mansion. They hid out in a hotel, where Mizoguchi unsuccessfully tried to cheer Sherry up. He continued to take care of Sherry and often moved to hide from Yliaster. The two of them moved from France to England to various parts of North America to an island in the Pacific to Japan. The whole time, Sherry hung onto a teddy from her home in France. In Japan, Mizoguchi found out there had been a card hidden inside the teddy. World Riding Grand Prix Mizoguchi tips off Yusei Fudo's friends about his abduction, and provides them with his location. When Akiza Izinski rescues Yusei from his confinement, Yusei is forced into a Turbo Duel against Sherry, with Akiza on the back of his Duel Runner. Later, Boss interrupts the Duel in a failed attempt to kill the three of them. As his plan fails due to Akiza`s interference, Mizoguchi prevents Boss and his goons from escaping the scene by beating them up. Mizoguchi accompanies Sherry in her quest of finding out the mystery behind the "Z-One" card. In an attempt to do so, the two of them break into Sector Security's HQ. Once inside, they empty the building by making everyone believe that there is a bomb inside. Further inside the HQ, Sherry and Mizoguchi run into Yusei and Bruno. Yusei and Bruno try to follow after her. However, Mizoguchi blocks Yusei's path, only for Bruno to go after Sherry. Mizoguchi then Duels Yusei to buy her some time. Mizoguchi gains the upper hand in the beginning of the Duel, though Yusei is able to defeat him nevertheless. After the Duel ends, they both follow to where Sherry and Bruno are. Once in the room, Sherry, Bruno, and Yusei are transported to a cyber-like plane. After this, they all wake up on a lake shore along with Mizoguchi. He then leaves while carrying Sherry, who mysteriously appears to be unconscious. and Sherry to stop the Ghost.]] Mizoguchi is part of Sherry's two-man team, as they could not find a third person after Yusei rejected their offer. He participates in the Battle Royal against Diablo in which he is eliminated after Placido sends more riding roids after them. He is later shown watching the battle between Yusei and Placido with Sherry protecting her from the violent weather. They then attack Jose and Lucciano with Lucciano pushing attacking with his sword and Mizoguchi holding him at bay with his Duel Disk. Deck Mizoguchi plays a Bushido Deck, which contains Warrior-Type Monsters of a Feudal Japanese theme. Judging from his duel with Yusei, and how he describes the way of the bushido, the deck involves constantly being on the offensive to prevent the opponent from countering, even at the stake of all of his own life points, which also describes his will to protect Sherry as well. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters